The present invention relates to sales information architectures.
Conventional sales information architectures fail to provide information to customers in a timely and comprehensive manner. For example, a customer of a grocery store may wish to know exactly where a product such as beef comes from and how fresh it is before purchasing the beef. To find out this information, the customer typically has to ask the store personnel. Similarly, a customer of a music store may wish to listen to the audio tracks of a CD before purchasing the CD.
Once the item has been purchased, the vendors (retailers or suppliers) may wish to be notified about the sale immediately. For example, in the entertainment industry, the top-selling items in a particular category are often publicized in a hit list or similar benchmark. The appearance of an item in a hit list often helps to promote further sales of the item. Immediate notification of sales also helps vendors to better plan out their replenishment schedules to avoid running out of stock.